


Gargoyles, Gods, Frost Giants, and Avengers ... F*CK

by GabxLuci2796



Series: Baby and Gargoyles [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Author is not sure to make this a part of a series, Custody Arrangements, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Loki, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea when I was at work along with another please comment. I also think need to be more fics for a Avengers, Thor and Gargoyles story.  Enjoy.<br/>Thor brings baby Loki to visit his friends without telling his parents or Laufey and Farbauti. Thor loses Loki. Crap....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baby is here

The Bifrost opened onto Tony's helicopter landing pad creating a huge mark. "I just had that redone!" cried Tony before holding his head because of a hangover.

 Thor appeared carrying something in his arms swaddled in gold silk blankets.

"What have you got there Thor?" asked Clint who was cuddling with Phil on the couch.

"Friends I bring to you what almost caused a war and the cutest thing you will ever see.... My baby brother Loki!!!!" said Thor before holding the swaddled blanket up in the air like they do in the Lion King, there was even a sun beam directed on Thor and the blanket covered being to show the importance that was being made.

Sweat drops all around at the show of dramatics.

"Well can we take a look at the little guy?" asked Bruce wiping his glasses.

"Sure hold on a second." said Thor as he unraveled the blanket to reveal the cutest baby with a raven colored hair with a slight curl at the nap of his neck, the biggest green eyes, a cute pouty bow-shaped  lips sucking his thumb, adorable dimples, and big eyelashes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww." said the Avengers, Pepper, and Phil. "He is adorable." said Pepper as she waved a finger in front of Loki watching him follow the movement with his eyes before letting out a giggle. 

"what did you mean 'caused a war" asked Steve making silly faces at Loki.

"Well you see... Loki is actually the son of King Laufey and King Farbauti who are Frost Giants but at the end of the Aesir-Jotnar War my father found him in a temple so thinking him abandon father brought him back to Asgard. However . . . When Laufey and Farbauti came to Asgard to sign the peace treaty they discovered that Loki was their son which caused a huge uproar leading to a war-like custody battle before agreeing on shared custody." said Thor flippantly like it was an every day thing.

Everyone just had their mouths open in shock before turning their attention to Loki who just cooed at their reactions before setting off into a fit of giggles. 


	2. Baby's day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt my dad keeps on telling me to get off that I can go on and to get off again.  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After everyone recovered from their shock Pepper said "Thor its nice out side with the sun shining and a cool breeze why don't you take Loki for a walk in Central Park."

"An excellent idea," said Thor who was putting Loki in a cute lion  onsies as Loki gurgled in pleasure.

"Tony and Clint can go with you on your walk," said Bruce.

"Why us?" whined Tony and Clint.  

 "Pepper has to run your company, Natasha is going undercover for a few  days, Steve is helping Bruce set up the nursery, and I am going to report to Director Fury about what's going on. Besides you two could use the exercise you have gotten a little bit chubby." said Phil making his way to the elevator. "We're not chubby just big boned." cried Clint and Tony. Loki just babbled.

~Central Park~ 

The air was clean, birds chirping, the sun shinning, and killer robots attacking the city.... Wait what!?!

"Shit!!! Doombots are attacking the city!!!" cried Clint.

"Thor we got to GO!!!" screamed Tony summoning his suit and heading off to battle.

"Just a minute," said Thor setting Loki down in the shade of a Maple tree, "Now you stay put okay Loki? I'll be right back." Thor took flight.

Now Loki is usually a good baby being quiet and not stirring up to much of a fuss however Loki was feeling a little bit frisky not skipping out of taking a nap since Thor brought Loki to visit his friends.

So a frisky little Loki wandered off searching for adventure.

SHIT!!!!!!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH-OH.  
> Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

 Now as said in the last chapter Loki was a very, VERY SMART boy but let's not forget that he is still just a baby.

A baby who just crawled into a busy and I MEAN BUSY intersection not far from the park.

Cars **swerved** to avoid him crashing into other cars, lamp posts, mailboxes, phone booths, and fire hydrant.

Loki made it to the otherside without a scratch.

The lucky boy... Anyway....

Just then a limousine pulled up right next to Loki.

                                     "Well now what have we here," said the person getting out of the limousine, "Where did you come little fella? No matter your coming with me I can't just let you wander all by yourself.

Note to self after Owen is done with getting the charity to pick up baby supplies."

The man put Loki on his lap as the car started to move.

"By the way Sport my name is David Xantanos. You re going to be staying with me until we find your folks." announced Mr. Xantanos.

Loki just gurgled.


	4. A new Home with a millioner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

The Limousine pulled up in front of what can be called a sky scrapper with a castle on top of it. Loki wondered if he was back in Asgard.

             Ridding the elevator the two made their way to the top floor. Loki liked the great view it provided and the expensive artwork.

The furniture was of Italian work and the blankets of blue Egyptian silk with a home theater flat screen TV.

Loki liked the decorations but he was getting cranky from being awake so long that he plopped his thumb in his mouth and drowsily went to sleep.

Mr. Xantanos carried Loki to the sofa and put on the nature channel on low volume with the subject being the Lynx.

After two hours the elevator opened to reveal one Owen aka the Puck meister. (Wiggles eyebrows).

"Sir I have the guests lists and the reservation at the Mordanian Garden Hotel plus the menu for the courses," announced Owen as he adjusted his glasses moving toward Mr. Xanatos, "I also have -..."

Owen stopped stalking when Mr. Xantanos put a finger to his lips to indicate a  shushing motion before waving Owen toward the coach.

Owen couldn't help but let out a startled gasp before falling on his behind and scuttled back a few feet.

There, innocently sleeping was Loki the babe who can cause a war without even talking yet.

"Geeze Owen what's the big deal its just a baby." said Xanatos not realizing the powerful weapon he had in his hands.

"S-sir that is not j-just a m-mere b-baby that is LOKI THE BABY OF ODIN, FRIGGA, LAUFEY, AND FARBUITA. The brother of THOR. T-that b-babe can c-cause a W-WAR without lifting a finger I don't k-know how the child g-got in y-your p-possession b-but we must find away to r-return the child immediately." Owen somehow managed to stammer out.

Xanatos not really believing what Owen said besides how could this adorable baby cause any harm so he just told Owen to take a break and to lie down to get some rest.

As Xanatos led Owen to a guest bedroom neither realized Loki let out a muffled sneeze turning the Egyptain blue silks into a dandelion-like color.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flat screen tv: http://www.sfgate.com/blogs/images/sfgate/green/2009/09/18/plasma-tv600x312.jpg
> 
> Also in my story Odin is the top dog not Oberon I mean the guy rules nine realms and even though Oberon is impressive I just think Odin is a lot cooler.


	5. Chapter  5 I can't  think  of  a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review .

 

 

After  Owen seemed to have  regained  his mind, Owen and Xanatos to returned to the living room  to find a missing Loki.

 

Frantically  they searched  the  immediate  area  only to come up empty .

 

It wasn't  until   the  sound of gurgling  reached  their ears did they stop looking did they turn to look at the TV where loki was seated on his little tush looking  at the colorful  images of leopards   on the magical  box.

 

Both Owen and David  let out a sigh of relief  before David  picked Loki up to get him cleaned .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know it's just I don't know what to do .


	6. Chapter 6

After the bath with a couple of mishaps Loki was squeaky clean and ready for a bottle.

 

Just one problem Loki didn't want it.

 

What's wrong with him why won't he eat. asked  Xanatos as he tried to feed a fussy Loki.

 

Maybe some honey could do the trick said Owen as he poured 4 tablespoons of honey into loki's bottle stirring it before he handed it back to his boss.

 

Trying again Xanatos held the bottle to loki's mouth who on sniffing the sweet honey took the bottle into his mouth and gulped it down in five seconds flat.

letting out a burp of content loki gurgled to show his happiness .

Both of the adults smiled at the adorable sight.

Come on Owen lets get this little guy some new outfits.

Right away sir. 

 


	7. Author   note

I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus

So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;

● HP and the wish maker jirachi

● severus and hope of ho-oh

● Fairy tales vs pink toad

● Unexpected blessing

● Hurting the son of a god

● Ninjas in the Cards

Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


End file.
